<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ve Seen it All by Kikibaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678347">We’ve Seen it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya'>Kikibaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Seen It All" Song Lyrics by Jake Bugg, A retelling of Season One my way, Alex-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Luke-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Name-Calling, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Storyline mixed with Canonical Storyline, Other, Other lyrics from the songs in Jatp, POV Multiple, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Season One of Jatp with a dark twist, Sorry if some of the quotes or lyrics are wrong...I wrote this all from memory, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Takes place pre-Episode One to post-Episode 9 Season One, The boys die...just not from hotdogs, Yes...it is that one song from Alex Rider, juke, reference to panic attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker version of Season One told in multiple points of view from the characters of JaTP. This is an alternate version of Season One; however, many scenes from the original are in the story. Many of the scenes from the original show I shortened or manipulated for the purpose of concision; however, I did so in a way that everything should still make sense. The story takes place in parts separated by lyrics from Jake Bugg's song "Seen It All". I hope you enjoy! TW: Graphic depictions of violence; however, nothing EXTREMELY severe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Caleb Covington &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie, Alex &amp; Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex &amp; Flynn &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Nick &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Rose, Caleb Covington &amp; Luke Patterson, Caleb Covington &amp; Willie, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina, Derrick Johnson &amp; Bobby, Derrick Johnson (Original Male Character) &amp; Alex, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina &amp; Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick &amp; Carrie Wilson, Ray Molina/Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ve Seen it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had sooo much fun writing this. Oddly enough, this is a one-shot but it's even longer than my story I wrote that had seven chapters! I must have been really inspired. Anyway...go check out Jake Bugg's music video for "Seen It All" (the song this fic is based around). It's really cool!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Friday night I took a pill or maybe two...</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s hands shook as he took out a bottle of medication. Anxiety pills. He had needed them ever since the day he had come out to his parents. It wasn’t like he depended on them or anything...it’s just that...that...he needed something to depend on, and he didn’t have his parents for support anymore. Sure, he had the guys. But who did he have when he was alone? The pills. That’s what he had. The pills, and the music. </p><p>Alex made his way to the alleyway behind Sunset Boulevard. Tonight was the night. The night everything changed. Tonight was the night he would let go...unfortunately he had no idea just how much sacrifice he would be making. </p><p> </p><p>Down at the car park I saw everyone I knew...</p><p> </p><p>Luke had this genius idea. He knew the boys were uptight and he wanted to loosen them up a bit. A bar. That’s how he would do it. Get the guys to a bar so they could loosen up, maybe dance a little, have a drink? He frowned at the last thought. No. They weren’t gonna get wasted. That would NOT be a good idea. Besides, Bobby always got just a bit too wild when he was drunk. Reggie on the other hand wouldn’t touch alcohol at all. It reminded him too much of his parents. Of something he did not want to become.  </p><p> </p><p>And before the night had started we had planned to crash a party…</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had a better idea. Luke wanted a bar, he wanted a party. And he knew a guy. Sure he was the resident high school bully, but Bobby was actually pretty tight with him. So when Derrick Johnson said he had a party at his place that night, there was no way Bobby wasn’t going. He just had to convince the guys.  </p><p> </p><p>Just a place that someone knew a local house belonging to a gangsters crew…</p><p> </p><p>To say the place Bobby wanted to have them go was shifty was a complete understatement. The neighborhood was shady, smelled of a particular green plant, and was piled high with trash, empty beer bottles, and cigarette butts. Nevertheless, the guys decided to go for Bobby’s sake. Luke had this feeling in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea, but he shook it off. Where one went, they all went. It was a Sunset Curve promise. Nobody gets left behind. They were family. And family doesn’t do that to each other, or so Luke thought. </p><p> </p><p>And at the door they shone a light into my face… </p><p> </p><p>The lights were just a bit too bright for Reggie. He blinked as strobe lights flashed rapidly in front of his eyes. Sure he liked to dance...occasionally...but lately it had been really difficult. Being in the band had been really difficult. It was his parents. Lately it seemed as if they were one fight away from a divorce. They yelled. Screamed. Threw the occasional plate in Reggie’s direction. Sometimes it got so bad that he would go up to his room, put on headphones, and play his bass as loud as possible. Other times he would sneak out and run any place he could find. He usually ran to the beach. But after being picked up by the cops one night, he decided to just run to Luke’s house. I mean, his parents were crazy strict...but, they loved Reggie. He felt kinda bad about it. Sometimes it felt like they loved him more than their own son. </p><p> </p><p>Have to admit I felt a little out of place…</p><p> </p><p>Alex was completely out of place. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. A fox in the hen house. Ok, so maybe more like a chicken amongst ducks. He wasn’t feeling very brave, and he certainly was no wolf. His nerves made him shiver. Luke seemed to pick up on his anxiety because he flashed him a reassuring smile and waved for him to come over. Alex stayed there paralyzed. This was definitely not his scene. He didn’t belong here. Really, none of his friends did. Except, maybe Bobby. </p><p> </p><p>But I made my way inside past a thousand crazy eyes…</p><p> </p><p>Alex shook his arms, immediately relaxing himself. Breathe. He thought. Just breathe. He took a large couple of breaths. Ok. You got this. He made his way through the crowd, inching himself towards the snack table. Luke and Reggie were dancing with some college girls he swore he had never seen before. He had just about made it to the table when...there he was. Derrick. The guy had bullied Alex ever since he could remember. He gulped as he turned around. Hopefully Derrick didn’t see him. He had.</p><p>“Hey rainbow.” Derrick called, sniggering. “Why are you the only one not dancing?” He smiled. He knew why. </p><p>Alex looked on the verge of passing out. “Leave him alone.” Luke stepped in front of Alex defensively. “It’s not Alex’s fault you have a poor taste in friends.” Luke’s eyes squinted as he gestured towards the crowd made seemingly of people clad in trashy clothes. </p><p>Derrick balled his hand into a fist and swung haphazardly at Luke, he dodged easily. “Could we just...like...forget about it.” A small voice piped up behind Luke. Luke winced. Reggie, do you have to be so innocent. You’re kinda making me look bad. Luke didn’t say anything, but he wished Reggie could be a little bit stronger. Sometimes he came across as too much of a peacemaker. That’s what got him bullied in high school. </p><p>Derrick smiled maliciously. How odd. He thought. The prey is trying to make peace with the predator. He laughed. “Sure man, we’re cool.”</p><p>Luke’s mouth dropped open. Did Reggie really just stop a fight by talking to Derrick? Well this was new. He shrugged it off for now, but something just didn’t seem right about the whole exchange. </p><p> </p><p>Then a friend took me aside said everyone here has a knife…</p><p> </p><p>Luke threw his arms around Alex and Reggie as they walked out of Derrick’s house. Bobby said he would catch up with them later. Outside of the house, as they were walking casually through an alley to get back to the Orpheum, a friend from high school stopped them. </p><p>“Dudes, you guys are so busted.” He swayed on his feet a little. He was obviously drunk. You could tell by the redness of his eyes and smell of cheap alcohol coming from his lips. </p><p>Luke, Alex, and Reggie looked at each other questioningly. Reggie had recognized the guy from school, but he knew he was a practical joker most of the time. So when the guy told them something about shadows, a knife, revenge, danger...they boys thought nothing of it. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s vision blurred as he staggered and placed a hand against the alley wall. He hadn’t seen it coming. Hadn’t seen Derrick and his posse sneak into the alley. Hadn’t seen the smile on his face as he pulled out a switchblade. Hadn’t seen the glint of the knife as it plunged into his gut. But he felt it...oh...he felt it alright. He gasped as blood poured from an open wound in his side. Despite his pain, he only had one thought. Where were the guys?!</p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all now…</p><p> </p><p>Luke didn’t know what had happened. One minute he was talking to the guys about their performance, about how they were going to be legends, about how everything was about to change...the next...he was passed out on the ground. Something had hit his head. Hard. His thoughts swam as he felt feet kicking him. Hands pounding his body over and over. Before his vision went totally black, he saw something very familiar. A ring. Bobby’s ring. </p><p> </p><p>I swear to God I've seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>Reggie saw Alex collapse against the wall, a trail of blood staining dirty white from where Alex’s body initially hit the wall, to where it ended up. He saw men...no...he saw his classmates beating Luke senseless. What he didn’t see was the person behind him. A guy in a cloak and a hat. He was smiling broadly like a crocodile. Reggie felt his neck tighten. Someone was behind him. Someone had him in a headlock. He took exaggerated breaths. He couldn’t breathe. Right before he passed out, he turned around. Bobby?! He saw the rhythm guitarist shaking the guy in the cloak’s hand. What was he doing?! </p><p> </p><p>Nothing shocks me anymore after tonight…</p><p> </p><p>The blaring siren of an ambulance could be heard from down the road. Derrick's gang had scattered. Bobby stood there frozen, a stone-cold expression on his face. The hand holding a phone that had been raised to his ear not five minutes ago dropped to his side. He began shaking ever so slightly as he saw his three band mates zipped up in body bags. It's the price you had to pay. The voice kept creeping into his head. The price you have to live with. </p><p> </p><p>Those little doves had sent my mind and heart a-beating…</p><p> </p><p>They were floating. Well, that's how Alex could only describe it. Floating out of the ambulance and into a really, really dark room. He couldn't keep his tears in. Sooner than he realized it, his eyes had become wells. He was sobbing. Uncontrollably sobbing. And noone was there to comfort him. Well...that's not exactly true...Reggie and Luke were there. But, Alex didn't really feel like accepting their hugs right now. Instead, he just continued to cry. Continued for 25 years that is. </p><p> </p><p>To say I felt weird really doesn't need repeating…</p><p> </p><p>A pulling force yanked hard at their stomachs. They felt like they were falling. Falling fast. Ahhhhhrrrgghhhumph!!! The boys landed with a thud in what appeared to be their studio, but something was different. </p><p>"Ha-how are we back in the studio?" Luke asked incredulously. </p><p>"I-I don't know." Alex replied, he was just as confused. </p><p>"Why don't we ask her?" Reggie nonchalantly pointed to the girl none of them realized had been standing there. </p><p>"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" The girl began screaming. </p><p>"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" They screamed in response as they held onto each other for comfort. The girl quickly ran out of the studio. </p><p> </p><p>I could sense the mounting tension the atmosphere of violence…</p><p> </p><p>"Wo-ha-oh, mija!" Ray stopped Julie as she was running to the house. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked at her, concern in her voice. </p><p>"I have!" She replied seriously as she went for the door. "Run!" Ray rolled his eyes as he went to go check up on her. </p><p>Moments later, after reassuring her sad she did not have to go see Dr. Turner again, Julie revisited the garage. </p><p>"I know I saw something." She held up a cross for protection. She had pulled it off their wall before returning to the garage. "I-I'm not crazy." She sounded almost as if she was trying to convince herself. </p><p>"We're all a little crazy." There they were again. The three ghosts that had appeared after she had played and old cd of her mom's. It was the middle one, the one with the floppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes that had spoken. </p><p>"Aaaaahhh...her screaming was cut off. </p><p>"Please stop screaming!" The blonde-haired boy on the right asked as he plugged his ears. He was wearing a pink Champion hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and his hat was on backwards. Julie stopped screaming and looked him up and down. Was that a phanny pack he was wearing? </p><p>"Wha-what are you guys doing in my mom's studio?" She held up the cross she was holding and asked defensively. </p><p>"Your mom's studio?" The middle one asked. "I think you mean our studio." Julie huffed in response. </p><p>"Who are you guys anyway?" She asked, wondering as to why they thought this was their studio. </p><p>"We're Sunset Curve." The middle one said proudly. </p><p>"Tell your friends." The boy standing to the left added. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, and a white t-shirt. </p><p>Julie paused for a minute. "Oh...uh, I'm Luke." The middle one spoke up. </p><p>"Reggie." The one in flannel put up a finger. </p><p>"Alex. How ya doing?" The blonde in the hoodie said shyly, yet smoothly. </p><p>Julie huffed. "Why don't you ghosts just leave me alone!" She pointed a finger to the door. "Out." She instructed firmly. They all frowned. </p><p>"Ok. We're walking." Luke put his hands up in compliance. The boys left the studio. Julie sat down on the piano in a huff. </p><p> </p><p>And then they took a guy outside and someone stabbed him with a knife…</p><p> </p><p>It was 1995. Friday night. The night Sunset Curve was scheduled to play the Orpheum. Rose was so excited. The band was really good. Better than most bands she had heard come through the Orpheum. So, when she had heard that Bobby was taking them to a party she got really nervous. That's it. She had thought after fidgeting with her curls. I'm going to that party. </p><p>The night was cool. Chilly enough for a jacket, yet not cold enough for a coat. The alleys were dark with very little light flooding into them, and Rose, despite it not being very cold, did indeed shiver as she walked towards Derrick’s house. She was going to be late to the party, but that was ok. It's not like she was planning on staying for a very long time anyway. </p><p>She stopped dead. The house was quiet. Too quiet. The lights were dim and the chilling air seemed to bite at her arms harder than before. That's when she heard it. A scream. A blood curdling, chill inducing, terrifying, scream. She ran in its direction. What she saw made her heart stop a beat. </p><p>There he was. The drummer. Alex. Her memory whispered his name. There was a knife stuck deep in his chest. Blood stained the wall behind him. It looked like a scene from one of the horror movies she had gone to see with her girlfriends. On his other sides were the other members of Sunset Curve. Luke. She thought as she saw his lifeless body. He was covered head to toe in bruises, blood, and gashes. Reggie. She saw the bassist's iconic leather jacket and flannel and instantly recognized him. She looked closer, checking for signs of life. There were none. His neck had dark purple marks that resembled shapes she recognized. Handprints? She deduced. He had been strangled. Rose choked back tears as she began to back away. From the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow. </p><p>"Hey, hey...stop!" She ran after it. She ran through the maze of alleyways. "Somebody...call 911!" </p><p>Rose stopped when she hit a dead end. She heard movement from in front of her. Something hit the ground. She looked down. Was that a playing card? She bent down to pick it up. The Queen of Hearts. She picked it up, not realizing a person sneak up behind her. Thud! Her vision swam, and then everything went dark. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>Ray ran as fast as he could when he had gotten the call. He saw the flashing of blue and red lights. He saw the police cars. He saw everything. But he didn't see her. Rose? His mind shuffled through all of the possible scenarios that could be happening. He ran up to the police barrier. "Wh-where is she?!" He struggled with an officer to get through.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, we can't let anyone through at the moment. This is an active crime scene." A policeman stood sternly in front of him. </p><p>Crime scene?! Ray thought in panic. "Rose!!" He called in desperation. </p><p>Rose moved her head back and forth on the stretcher. Her head had a nasty bruise on it. She would be OK, but she had a minor concussion. She shook her head. Why can't I remember?! She tried desperately to recall the face of her attacker. She couldn't recall a thing. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all now I swear to God…</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached forward to hug Julie. She was holding the sheet of music her mom had left for her on the piano. What a beautiful song. Julie had just sang for the first time in forever. Wake Up. It was a powerful message, not just for Julie, but for the boys as well. Luke grabbed Alex's arm before he could touch Julie. He looked confused, Luke responded by indicating for them to poof out. </p><p>"Hey, why’d you do that." Alex lightly hit Luke’s arm. "She looked like she needed a hug." </p><p>Luke just stared at his feet. "Oh, I know...Alex began...it's because you can't handle when other people are upset." Alex crossed his arms. "I should know...I cried for 25 years and I didn't get a hug from either of you." His voice cracked as he teared up dramatically. </p><p>"Come on...Reggie extended his arms...bring it in." </p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Alex said loudly. Luke rolled his eyes. Reggie backed away.</p><p>"This is why no one hugs you." He muttered. </p><p>Just then the guys saw another girl walk by. Her head was down and they could hear small sobs coming from her lips. </p><p>"Man, the only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying." Luke looked at the others. </p><p>"Yeah." Alex agreed. </p><p>"Let's listen." Reggie exclaimed eagerly. They all gathered around the window to spy on the conversation. As soon as Julie looked up, they ducked their heads quickly. </p><p>…</p><p>Both girls seemed excited as they walked out of the studio. </p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Julie hissed as she spotted them. </p><p>"Don't worry, we weren't listening." Reggie assured her. Luke kicked him. "Ow." He whined. </p><p>Flynn turned around. "Something wrong Jules?"</p><p>"No, no-I'll catch up with you later...she trailed off as she thought of an excuse...Dad said I need to water the plants before I go to school." </p><p>Flynn raised an eyebrow. "You know it rained yesterday." She smelled something fishy. </p><p>Julie reddened. "The indoor plants." She hurriedly explained. </p><p>"Ok." Flynn shrugged. "Hurry though, Double Trouble is about to perform its first gig." She smiled as she left. </p><p>"Not our band name!" Julie called after her. No use, she was already gone. </p><p>Julie turned back towards the guys. "Didn't I tell you to leave. Ya know, go check out Pasadena or something." She looked at the sternly as she crossed her arms. </p><p>"Ooh, I always wanted to go to Pasadena." Reggie piped up. Alex and Luke shot him death glares. </p><p>"It-it’s just...Luke shot Julie his puppy dog eyes...we have nowhere else to go. Julie melted. Not the puppy dog eyes! </p><p>She paused for a moment. The boys just wanted music back in their lives. They were a lot like her. Only...she had lost her mom, they had lost their lives. </p><p>"I-I...Alex stumbled...we heard you playing just now." Julie fumed </p><p>"You were spying on me?!" </p><p>"Weeellll...Alex was just like...and he was kinda...you know…" the boys completely failed at explaining. </p><p>"Yeah...Luke finally admitted...why didn't you tell us you could play?" </p><p>Julie fidgeted. "Ever since my mom died, I haven't wanted to play much of anything. Finding her music...she took a breath...it's like she wanted me to play again. It-it’s like I could feel her there with me…" She looked at the guys, searching for any hint of understanding. "You-you haven't seen her by chance?" She asked almost desperately. </p><p>"No. Sorry." Alex apologized. "We haven't really seen anyone since the night of the Orpheum." </p><p>"That doesn't really answer her question." Reggie pointed out. Alex just facepalmed.</p><p>"Reg...nevermind." Alex knew he wasn't gonna get through to the bassist. </p><p>"Sooo...Luke began. </p><p>He didn't need to ask, Julie knew just what he was about to say. "I guess...if you guys need a place to stay...you can stay here." She finished finally, unsure of what she just got herself into. "The couch pulls out into a bed, there's extra pillows in the back, and a shower in the bathroom." </p><p>"Oooh, dibs on the shower." Reggie lit up. "I-I just really like showers. And the occasional bath." He explained. </p><p>"This...THIS.. is just too weird." Her hands indicated all three of them. "Just, be quiet. Ok?" They all nodded in response. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all nothing shocks me anymore after tonight…</p><p> </p><p>Reggie turned back and forth violently on the coach. Sweat stained his white tee-shirt. His hair matted to his face in wet curls. He clutched at his throat with his left hand. His heart raced. </p><p>"No...NOOOO!!!" He shouted in his sleep. "Wh-what are you doing?! Where's Luke? Luke?! Alex?!" He shivered while his face furrowed in fear. He was having a nightmare. </p><p>Luke shot up, he was awake immediately. He went over to Reggie. The boy was clutching at his throat. It was almost as if invisible hands were choking him and he was desperately trying to get them off. After a while Luke heard awful sounds coming from Reggie. Coughing. It sounded like he couldn't get air in. </p><p>"Reg...Reggie wake up!" Luke started shaking him. Reggie just fought back harder. "Stay away from them!!" He yelled as his right hand struck out at Luke. He fell back. </p><p>Just then Luke heard the door to the studio open. It was Julie. "Oh my gosh. I thought I told you guys to be quiet on school nights." She hissed. Ever since they had performed with her in front of her school she had let them practice in her garage. Julie and The Phantoms. That's what Flynn had called them after finding out about their little secret. It was cute, Luke had to admit. He just hoped the name didn't give them away. Luckily, everyone so far had just passed them off as holograms. </p><p>Julie's anger instantly dissipated as she saw what was going on. Reggie was still coughing. What started out as small, stiff gulps for air now turned into hyperventilating. "Wh-what's wrong?" She ran to Luke and helped him off the floor. "Where's Alex?" She asked as she noted the drummer's absence. </p><p>"Probably with Willie." Luke assumed. The two had been inseparable ever since Willie ran into Alex the day he had poofed out to "get some air." Luke remembered laughing when Reggie had claimed he "already had plenty." </p><p>Reggie muttered something indistinguishable. Luke's brow furrowed. "It-it’s like he’s having some sort of nightmare." He explained. He looked worried. This was obviously more severe than a simple nightmare. </p><p>Julie sat on the couch next to Reggie. She felt his forehead. "He's burning up." She muttered in concern. </p><p>Reggie's eyes flickered open for a second. He coughed again. "I-I can't breathe!" He clutched more tightly at his throat before his eyes shut closed once more. </p><p>Julie tugged at his hands. "Shhh...she whispered gently...we're here." She took his hands in hers. He instantly relaxed. Luke's jaw dropped. </p><p>"Heeeyyy, how did you do that?" He asked astonishingly. "When I tried to do that he hit me!" Luke crossed his arms and pouted. Julie rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>Reggie shifted and slowly opened his eyes. "L-Luke?" His voice was hoarse and weak. Luke noted that he probably wouldn't be able to sing for a while. Reggie blinked. "Julie." He corrected warmly. </p><p>"Hey, I am here too." Luke placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder.  "You really scared us, you know." He lightly punched Reggie's shoulder. </p><p>"I-I...he shuddered...I had this dream...well, this nightmare." Julie encouraged him to sit up as he continued. Once he had, Luke squeezed on the other side of the couch next to him. </p><p>Reggie started up again. "I...I was in this dark alley. Th-someone was choking me. I couldn't breathe...Luke stared at him.</p><p>"Reg...I think you were dreaming about how you died." </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>"You-you guys were murdered?" Julie's voice was small as she asked. By now Alex had joined them. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them, he was holding a pillow in between his arms. </p><p>"Yeah." Alex's voice was low and soft. "I was the first." He swallowed. "I-I don't really know what happened...but...he struggled to continue...but, I do remember feeling a sharp pain in my chest." </p><p>"And...Luke started to explain his side...I remember getting beaten up. Punches coming left and right. I-I don't even remember the faces of the guys who did it." His gaze grew dark. "I just remember hearing Reggie choking behind me, and Alex gasping from far away. Then everything just kinda went dark." </p><p>Reggie's eyes teared up. "I-I just remember hands. Hands around my throat. Then silence. Complete and utter silence." </p><p>Alex placed his hands on Reggie's knees. Luke and Julie leaned into him. Reggie smiled, but the tears didn't cease. They stayed there for a while, wrapped in each other's warmth. After a while, Julie began to hum the tune to a song the guys didn't know. Alex expected it was probably a song her mom had sung to her. </p><p>After some time had passed, they all ended up falling asleep next to each other. Reggie on Julie’s shoulder, Luke’s head resting on the arm of the couch, and Alex sprawled out on the floor, a pillow from the couch resting beneath his head. For the first time in a long time, they were finally free. Finally at peace. But just how long would that last… </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all now… </p><p> </p><p>It was the night of the school dance. The night the guys had promised to perform with her in front of the entire school. Sure, they had performed in front of them before...but..that was a pep rally. This was an actual dance. Julie fiddled with her curls. Where are you guys?! She thought as she looked at the clock. An hour to midnight. They were already two hours late. If they didn't show up soon, there would be no point. Julie sighed. How much trouble can three ghosts get into? She wondered. She thought about it. Lots. She buried her head in her hands. </p><p>…</p><p>"Come on, you can't be the only one at the party not dancing." The magician smiled at him. He paused. "Ah, right." He snapped his fingers. "Dante, Fuego...meet Alex." The way he whispered his name made Alex slightly cringe. There was something about this Caleb Covington. Alex couldn't put a finger on it, but he felt it the night he had bumped into him on Hollywood Boulevard. There was a dark aura about him, a sinister smile beneath his warm grin. Alex shrugged off the feeling. He started dancing with the guys, letting the buzz of the excitement drown out his reservations. He glanced over at Willie.</p><p>"C'mon." He beckoned him to come join him. Willie frowned as he shot a glance in Caleb's direction. He turned and left. Alex frowned. Why did Willie look so scared? </p><p>Reggie and Luke were dancing the night away. I mean, twins…the clock struck midnight. Claaaannng. "The Haunting Hour is upon us." Caleb and the rest of the singers got really excited as the party commenced to full swing. </p><p>Luke paused. Midnight? Was it midnight already? He stepped away from the dancer, chuckling as she tried to pull him back. "Reggie, do you see what time it is? We gotta go man!!" He tried to pull Reggie away from his partner. </p><p>"Not, not now." Reggie brushed him off like a fly. Luke sighed and commenced to pick Reggie up by the waist and swing him around. "Hey man, not cool!" Reggie pouted. </p><p>Luke frowned. "Look at the time." He indicated to the large clock which read midnight. Reggie's mouth made an "oh" shape. </p><p>They ran over to where Alex was swinging from the air in a hula hoop. "Just a second." Luke shook his hands at him. C'mon. He was internally urging. "This-this place is like a time warp." He muttered. </p><p>"Poof down here bro. We're late...Alex cut Luke off.</p><p>"For Julie, I know." He poofed down and the guys began to rush through the crowd of the Hollywood Ghost Club. </p><p>They were just about to leave when none other than Caleb Covington appeared in front of them. "What's the rush boys?" He lifted an eyebrow. "The party's not over." He sounded somewhat displeased. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry...we wanna stay...but, we're late for a gig." Luke explained somewhat sheepishly. Reggie tensed beside him. Alex grabbed his hand. </p><p>"I understand." Caleb shot them one of his classic grins. "But if you ever want to fix that little problem of yours...he was referring to Bobby, the supposed "friend" that had stolen their music after they had died...the Hollywood Ghost Club is always open." He swung his arms out in a grand gesture. "Oh, and before you go...he held his hand out. Luke took the handshake. A slow hissing sound graced their ears as each boy shook his hand. They looked down, a purple stamp sizzled where Caleb hand touched their wrists. </p><p>Caleb noted their concerned looks. "Oh, it's just a little club stamp." He smiled. </p><p>"Cool." Luke shot him a peace sign as he left. Caleb laughed sinisterly. </p><p>Reggie repeated the laugh. "Mwhahahaha...Alex elbowed him. "What that's what he did!" He protested before leaving to follow Luke. Alex stayed.</p><p>"If-If you see Willie...he stuttered...can you tell him I was looking for him...Caleb blinked a "yes" in response...thanks." Alex smiled before leaving. </p><p>After they had left, Willie appeared. He was looking rather nervous. He coughed. "Uh...Caleb." Caleb looked down, but acknowledged his presence nonetheless. "You-you never said you were gonna use your stamp. You know what that'll do to them." Willie gulped.</p><p>"I'm sorry Willie, they're just too powerful. I need them working for me." He caressed Willie's cheek before heading back to the stage. Willie frowned. He needed to fix this. Afterall, he was the one who brought them here. It was his fault that they were in danger now. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>The night they had bailed on the dance Julie had been furious. She had even quit the band. Luckily, Alex and Reggie had fixed that problem. Julie never knew how much Luke was hurting. How much it hurt him to see his parents soo sad. Seeing him there, just looking longingly at his parents, had made her realize something. They had lost so much already. She couldn't take music from them now. Even if they had let her down, she knew how much the band meant to them. To Luke. And she wasn't about to be the one to take that away from him. </p><p>Tonight was the night they were supposed to play at some fancy club packed to the brim with record producers. The only problem was...Julie was grounded. She had accidentally skipped out on several of her classes. Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for her tía. She had spilled the fact that Julie had missed a calculus test. Ray had been furious. "Nothing going on hmmm...he had immediately sent her to her room to study. </p><p>Julie sighed as she doodled on her microphone. A picture of a cupcake...maybe for Luke's birthday? If it was, she would never admit it. The boys poofed in. </p><p>"Julie, why aren't you getting ready? The club's packed with producers." Luke sounded really excited. </p><p>"Dad found out about me missing school...now, I'm stuck in my room all night." She huffed. </p><p>"You sure about that?" Luke smiled. Julie raised her eyes. </p><p>"I can't sneak out, I promised to study. Besides...tía's downstairs. There's no way I'm getting past her." She sighed again. </p><p>"Who said anything about going downstairs?" Luke shot her a mischievous grin as he tapped her bedroom window open. She smiled, her eyes gaining the same mischievous glint.  </p><p>"Ok, let me get dressed." </p><p>…</p><p>The store was packed. Filled to the brim with record producers, performers, observers, and workers. Julie gulped. She'd performed in front of a larger crowd before, but never one as important as this one. Luke encouraged her. "We'll be great. As soon as they hear us, those record producers will line up for the chance to get us!" He high-fived Alex and Reggie. Julie smiled. </p><p>"And now...Dirty Candy!" Julie stiffened as she heard the announcement. What was she doing here?! </p><p>"Probably got Daddy to put her on the list." Flynn huffed, she had gone with Julie for moral support (and for the fact that she was the band's designated roadie). </p><p>Carrie began her performance. </p><p>"Whenever I walk into the room. All the focus on me...she began her song. </p><p>Part way through, Alex poofed into Carrie's dance, causing the guys and Julie to let out huffs of amusement. After twirling center stage, Alex poofed back by Julie. </p><p>"Having fun out there?" Flynn looked questioningly at her. She huffed. "It's the guys." She explained. </p><p>Alex's eyes sparkled. "I can't help it...It-it’s my feet." He breathed. "Put me back in coach." The rest of the band mates just shook their heads as Alex poofed back on stage. </p><p>"Some may say I sound conceited...Alex commenced to play with Carrie's hair, Julie sniggered loudly. </p><p>The song ended with Alex twirling and giving a bow to the left of Carrie. Julie had to admit, her performance wasn't bad. It was...actually pretty good. </p><p>"Man, I forgot why I hated her so much." Carrie stepped off the stage and approached them. </p><p>"Nick's not here, by the way." She scanned Julie up and down before looking down at her nails. </p><p>"That's not why we're here." Julie snipped back. </p><p>Carrie laughed mockingly. "Try not to embarrass yourself. I know that's pretty difficult for you." She sniggered as she walked away, the other members of Dirty Candy following her. </p><p>"Oh...now I remember." Julie and Flynn looked at each other and laughed. </p><p>"And, for the last performance of the night...Julie and The Fat Ones!" The announcer said somewhat dully. </p><p>Julie reddened and looked behind her. "Yeah, my handwriting sucks." Luke grabbed his neck sheepishly, he was the one who had signed their name for the gig tonight. </p><p>Julie shook herself off as she climbed onto the stage. "Actually, it's Julie and the Phantoms." She corrected. Nobody responded. "Ok." She muttered sheepishly before beginning to play. </p><p>Julie's vocals hit the crowd causing them to hush in silence. When the boys came in as "holograms", they went wild. Two producers in the back of the house pushed down their sunglasses. Who are these guys? They slowly stood up to join in the hype crowd. </p><p>As soon as they were done, the boys bowed and poofed away. The crowd let out an astonished gasp. Julie smiled widely. "Thank you. We're Julie and The Phantoms." She borrowed Reggie's line. "Tell your friends." </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all now I swear to God…</p><p> </p><p>The night the band had played and almost got a deal with an extremely important record producer, was also the day her dad had busted her. There she was about to make the deal of her life when…"Julie it's time to go." She had never heard her dad speak in that tone before. Honestly, it was pretty scary. Reggie had gotten so scared that he immediately put his hands up and poofed away. The others had shared a look with Julie before following suit. Now, she was listening to her dad rant. He was furious that she hadn't told him about the band before now. </p><p>After a while, Ray simmered down. He sighed. "Nevertheless, I would be a jerk of a dad if I took this away from you...Julie smiled and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I guess I kinda messed up your chance with that manager...he looked visibly guilty. </p><p>Julie gave him a small grin. "It's ok dad, we'll get another chance." She said, trying to convince herself more than her dad. </p><p>"Still, I'll find a way to make it up to you." His eyes watered, he loved his kids so much. It made him so proud to know Julie was getting back into music. "Sooo...when do I get to meet these boys?" Ray nudged her. </p><p>Julie froze. "Ooohh...I don't know...they don't even live here." She made up a quick explanation. "Being seen isn't really their thing." Ray nodded in understanding. </p><p>"Still, wherever they are...they're like angels to me…he smiled. At the back of his mind a thought crept in. These guys look very familiar. Ray thought. He brushed it off. Teens these days, 90s fashion was probably just making a comeback. Yeah, that’s it. </p><p>…</p><p>"Running from the past, tripping on the now. What is lost can be found. It's obvious...Julie and Luke finished the duet right before Luke poofed away. The crowd roared. Her dad had really come through for her. He had decorated the studio, invited tons of friends and fans, and had gotten professionals to record them. The only thing that had gone wrong was that Julie broke the promise she had made Flynn. So what? Julie thought. So what if I made eye contact. She sighed. I knew it was gonna be hard to do anyway. She smiled dreamily as she thought of Luke. His glowing eyes, his perfect smile. Yup. There was no doubt. She was in love. </p><p>…</p><p>"I feel like we should be celebrating." Reggie announced as the guys played basketball. "Whatdaya guys wanna do?" A jolt rocked them right after Reggie had finished. </p><p>"Not that." Alex coughed. </p><p>"They're getting stronger." Luke observed as he picked himself off the ground, the jolts had knocked them all off their feet. </p><p>"Why is this even happening to us?" Alex asked. </p><p>"Because you guys are in serious trouble." Willie appeared behind them. He was looking really nervous and a single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at Alex in utter sorrow. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen it all nothing shocks me anymore after tonight…</p><p> </p><p>After Willie had explained to them about Caleb’s stamp, the boys had quickly realized that their unfinished business was to play the show they never got to play. They had to play the Orpheum. The only problem...which was a big problem...was that last time it has taken them years to book the Orpheum. And they didn't have years. </p><p>…</p><p>Julie was sitting in class...well...not sitting, stretching. Today was the last practice before her dance performance with Nick. Nick. She had so many feelings about the boy. At first, Nick was the one she had a crush on. Lately, however, she only had eyes for Luke. Eyes for Luke...that was a problem in itself. How could she like a guy who was made of air? Who wasn't even real. Julie sighed. Only she could get into these types of situations. </p><p>"Hey Julie, are you ready...Nick rubbed his neck sheepishly...we've practiced so much and I still don't think I have all the moves down." </p><p>Julie chuckled and lightly brushed his shoulder with her hand. "You'll be fine Luke." </p><p>"Actually, It-it’s Nick." He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Nick...Nick, right. Sorry." Julie reddened. "My mind was wandering...it wandered back, and now I'm ready to kill it." She gave him a shaky smile. </p><p>The beat of the music started and Julie and Nick were indeed "killing it." Yet, after Nick swirled her around, Julie began to daydream. </p><p>There he was. Luke. He was dressed in a classy white button-down shirt and black slacks, his hair slicked back romantically. He appeared to step right through the mirror Julie was staring at. </p><p>He began to sing. "Step into my world. Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl…" He approached her, his hands phased through hers once. </p><p>"Voice like an angel, never heard before…" His hands phased through hers once more. </p><p>Julie began to sing the next line, their hands finally connecting. </p><p>…</p><p>She found herself outside of his house. Luke's house. She took a breath and held up a hand to knock on the door. Before she could, she heard a familiar poofing sound. </p><p>"Julie, what are you doing here?" Luke sounded almost angry. </p><p>"Luke." She paused. She was holding a song in her hand. "Do you trust me?" Julie asked firmly. </p><p>Instead of answering verbally, Luke pressed the doorbell. He stepped back. He did trust her. With everything. </p><p>"Hello, can-can I help you?" Mitch, Luke's father asked. </p><p>"I-my name's Julie. Do you have a son named Luke?" She asked, knowing the answer already. </p><p>"Y-yes." He seemed shocked. "Come in." He gestured for Julie to enter.</p><p>"Honey, did I hear someone at the door." It was Emily, Luke’s mom. </p><p>"This is Julie." Mitch said. "She says she knows Luke?" He asked almost like a question. </p><p>"I-I write music in the same place he does. I found this...she pulled out the piece of paper that she had been holding behind her back...It-it’s for someone named Emily?" Julie looked at Luke's mom, silently wondering if she would take it. </p><p>"Ah-I'm Emily." Julie handed her the piece of music. She began to read it, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in disbelief.</p><p>Tears began to fall down her cheek as Luke, still only a ghost, began to sing. </p><p>"First thing's first, we start the scene in reverse. All of the lines rehearsed disappeared from my mind…" </p><p>With each line he sang, Luke's mind flashed back to the fights he had with his parents. Of him biking away. Of him crashing at the studio when he was too ashamed to return home. Of him writing "Unsaid Emily". </p><p>When the song was finished, Luke promptly poofed away. Julie consoled his parents, ensuring them that their son had lived a good, happy life before leaving herself. </p><p>Back at the house, Julie paced back and forth in anticipation. As if on cue, Luke poofed in. </p><p>"Luke...I-I'm sorry for overstepping...I know, I was the one who brought up the whole boundaries thing, and I didn't even respect…</p><p>Luke cut her off. "No, I'm not mad. I-I actually wanted to thank you." He smiled before resting his hands on the railing of the patio. </p><p>She went to hold his hand in support, it phased right through. </p><p>Luke chuckled and flashed a grin. "This is an interesting little relationship you and I have." </p><p>Julie bit her lip shyly. To keep the moment from turning into awkward silence, she began to explain how they were now "trending" on YouTube. Luke still had no idea what that meant. </p><p>Suddenly, Luke shot back against the wall with a jolt. Purple electricity seemed to pulse through him. </p><p>"Wh-what was that?!" Julie asked, concern lighting her eyes. "Are-are you ok?" </p><p>"You remember the day we bailed on the dance...Julie huffed, of course she remembered that day...well, we met this ghost...an-and he put this curse on us. If we don't join his house band for eternity, these jolts will destroy us." Luke spat out the explanation. </p><p>Julie already had an answer. "Well, the go! Join his band." </p><p>Luke shook his head. "But, we can avoid all that if we crossover…if we complete our unfinished business." </p><p>"And what exactly is your unfinished business?" Julie asked. </p><p>"We have to play the show we never got to play…</p><p>"The Orpheum." Julie finished. "So...it's either you join this guy's band for eternity, crossover, or get destroyed by those jolts?" </p><p>Luke shot her his kicked puppy dog look. "Yeah." It was all he could muster. </p><p> </p><p>I've seen the light but not the kind I would have liked…</p><p> </p><p>After lots of convincing from Flynn, Julie had agreed to help the guys crossover. Afterall, she was going to lose them one way or the other. So, in order to help, Willie had found them a way into the Orpheum. They were going to open for Panic at The Disco. Julie should be feeling excited, instead, she could hardly keep the bile in her throat from escaping. She was going to be sick, that she was sure of. </p><p>The reason for her concern was that the guys still weren't there. She knew they wouldn't bail on her again, not now, but she also knew that they were getting those jolts pretty hard when she left. She fought back tears. Please, guys. She thought. I need you. </p><p>… </p><p>There they were in the last possible place they wanted to be: The Hollywood Ghost Club. Right after their band circle, Julie had left and Caleb had appeared. "I know what's happening on this side...That was the last thing he had said to them before poofing them away to his club. The three of them looked down, they were adorned in fancy suits and ties. </p><p>"Sweet threads." Reggie commented.</p><p>"Ha-how did you know our sizes?" Alex asked incredulously.</p><p>"That's your question?" Luke huffed.</p><p>Caleb smirked as he began trying to convince the guys to join the band. "Everything you want is here, including Willie...Luke and Reggie glanced sympathetically at Alex when Caleb mentioned the skater...plus, who really knows what happens during the crossover? Can you really afford to take that chance?" Caleb chuckled maliciously as a bolt rocked the guys. Alex coughed. Reggie and Luke grabbed at their wrists. "Better decide soon cause the clock is ticking...Caleb dashed out to the stage after he left them with the little ultimatum. Another shock ripped through their bodies causing them to double over. "Ouch." Caleb commented before stepping on the stage. </p><p>He began singing as the jazz band picked up behind him. "You know you want to take a chance...he pointed at the guys, they started almost uncontrollably tapping to the music...and be a little bit bad. So listen to the words a wise man said...he glanced over to them…he said Covington, I got an offer that you can't refuse. You got nothin' to lose boys...he pointed to them...lo-who-whose boys…lo-who-whose." Suddenly, Alex felt his fingers begin to move as if on puppet strings. He began to spin his drumstick between his fingers, suddenly he felt a pull in his stomach. Caleb had summoned him on stage. "Alex...he all but hissed...show'em what you got." Alex, out of his own control, launched into a full on drum solo. The music continued, and Reggie and Luke too got summoned to perform their own solos. They looked at each other, their eyes reflecting panic. What were they going to do?! </p><p>…</p><p>Julie was doing it. She was singing. Singing, by herself. She owed it to them. To all of them. To her mom, Flynn, her dad, Carlos, the guys, and herself. "Right now I'm lovin' every minute...she felt the passion of the crowd. Everything felt so good. Well, everything except for the fact that the guys weren't there. </p><p>The music hit a particular beat. Out of nowhere, as if a miracle had just happened, there was Alex. He was just there. Playing his drums to the beat. Julie smiled widely, she fought back tears. Very soon, Reggie appeared. His face revealed that he was so proud of her. </p><p>On the other side of the stage, Luke's image flickered in and out as he fought to appear. Julie willed with all her being for him to have the power to fight. To fight whatever spell Caleb had on them. </p><p>As if feeling her power coursing through him, Luke appeared on the stage in a burst of light. </p><p>The song commenced with each member feeling empowered by the music. Nearing the end, Alex stood up in a solo. The band cheered. Reggie soon followed with his own, each declaring to "stand tall." And that's exactly what they did. They stood tall, but unlike Julie feared, they weren't alone. She wasn't alone...or so she had thought. </p><p>…</p><p>The song was over. Julie and her Phantoms stood there, soaking up the applause for a mere moment. They bowed, and, like usual, the boys poofed away. Julie looked around, a tear falling down her cheek. The boys were gone. She only hoped they had crossed over. </p><p>… </p><p>The boys groggily sat up from where they landed. Where were they?! Luke thought. The plan was to poof out to the studio, to make Julie think they had crossed over. Well, they hadn't crossed over--the boys were sure of that. But, they weren't in the studio either. </p><p>Reggie slowly lifted his hand up to fix his hair. Something chinked beside him. He looked down. Chains? He thought. It took but a moment for the guys to come to their senses, then their stomachs dropped. They were in some sort of cell, chains shackled their wrists. </p><p>A familiar voice sounded behind them. They turned around slowly. "Hello, boys." Caleb smiled his iconic grin. "So nice of you to join me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to post, this story was a long one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>